Seven Minutes In Heaven
by Cae Thomas aka CNL
Summary: The Hogwarts students are introduced to Seven Minutes in Heaven


What had led to the moment, no one quite knew. Since the end of the war the previous year, house unity had become a frequent term at Hogwarts. Parties took place on Saturday nights in the room of requirement to which every house was invited.

I suppose that's when it all started to change, really. We all found ourselves forming new bonds and friendships with the most unexpected people. Even the Slytherins had started to hang around with the Gryffindors—and even a few Hufflepuffs. It's astonishing, now that I think about it. For years rivalries had divided the school, and now that Voldemort was dead and gone all of that disappeared.

The teachers weren't happy about the parties, of course, though how could they argue with it when they yielded such brilliant results? So, the rule had been set for celebrations only to be held on weekends—and no alcohol was to be allowed. Not that that stopped anyone. Seamus and Dean still managed to smuggle fire whiskey in for us all.

Around Halloween, however, a different gathering was held in an empty class room on the sixth floor—one only for sixth years and up. How Ron and Seamus managed to drag me there is still unclear to this day. I'd been quite content to stay in the common room. Though, I suppose I'm grateful for their stubbornness. Without it, things wouldn't be the way they are now.

At eleven, Seamus passed around glasses of fire whiskey and the fun began. Someone suggested we play a game of "Seven Minutes in Heaven". After some explaining for the non-muggle educated part of the group, the game started up. One of the empty bottles was used for a spinner, and Ginny bravely stepped up for the first turn. Wolf-whistles echoed around the room as the bottle landed on Blaise Zabini. They disappeared together into the closet across the room and the time began. After seven minutes had been called, Dean went to fetch them. He came back with a very disheveled looking pair.

Justin took the next spin, pulling a rather embarrassed Luna Lovegood into the dark of the closet. The game continued for the next hour, pairs of our school mates disappeared one after another for a romp in the closet. Some came out as tidy as they had gone in, others weren't so lucky. To my dismay, Seamus drew me from my corner and forced me to take the next turn. Sighing in defeat, I spun the bottle and watched as it turned round and round for what seemed like ages.

My heart started to beat just a little faster as the bottle slowed and stopped. The room was deadly silent as I looked up into the silver-grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. Why did the bottle have to stop on him?

"Don't worry about it, mate," Ron said from my side. "Spin again."

"No!" a chorus of voices called out.

"He's gotta go in!" Seamus called drunkenly from the corner. "Bloody lucky sod. Why couldn't I have spun Malfoy?"

I swallowed and shook my head at Ron, standing and heading towards the closet. The room was full of whispers as Malfoy followed me in.

"Good luck, mate," Dean whispered to me as he shut the door. I turned my back on the crowd as the light disappeared and we were left in darkness. My eyes took a moment or two to adjust before I looked around me. Malfoy was standing against the wall in front of me, looking smug with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you smirking for, Malfoy?" I asked. "Don't think I'm gonna snogg you just because we're stuck in this closet together." Even in the darkness, I could see his face move to a fake pout.

"Oh, bollocks! I've been waiting for this moment my whole life!" he hissed, his voice dripping with venom.

"Less talking!" Ginny called from outside. Malfoy rolled his eyes, and before I knew it I was pinned against the wall.

"If anyone asks," he whispered, his breath flitting over my ear and sending shivers down my back, "I was drunk." Without waiting for my reply, he touched his lips to my neck. His fingers tangled into my hair, closing any paths of escape.

Despite my hatred of the git, I began to find it rather hard to breathe. Grey eyes found mine as our lips met hesitantly, then bolder. Malfoy flicked his tongue against mine, and then pulled back. I groaned in frustration.

"Tease," I accused.

"Tease? Really…" Malfoy trailed one finger down my neck, shoulders, chest, the buttons of my jeans…and then the bastard stopped. "Tonight, one o'clock—the room of requirement," he said, his lips brushing mine one more time. And then he was gone.

**Author's Note**

I don't quite know where this one came from. Just a bit of randomness, really. Here it is. : ) Enjoy!


End file.
